The field of the present disclosure relates generally to analytical systems and, more specifically, to systems and methods of determining anomalies in a curved surface.
Objects are often inspected to facilitate maintaining a desired level of quality and/or consistency during fabrication thereof, or to detect damage during the service life of the object. Many inspections are either performed manually by a trained operator or using one or more sensor collection techniques. For example, sensor collection techniques such as light detection and ranging (LiDAR), stereo imagery, time-of-flight cameras, and laser line-scan sensors provide data on the surface of the object being scanned. However, it is common for anomalies on the surface of the object to be detected from either anomalous readings from the sensor, or from actual defects in the surface being scanned. Determining the presence of anomalies on the surface of the object is further complicated when the surface is curved, or otherwise arbitrarily shaped, which further increases the difficulty in distinguishing defects in the surface from the actual shape of the object.